This invention relates to a container for storing a paint roller sleeve particularly when the sleeve is covered with paint material in an unset condition.
The cleaning of paint roller sleeves after a painting process is a highly undesirable and time consuming process and is often ignored by the user leading to the destruction of the paint roller sleeve as the paint material, sets. In many cases the same paint roller sleeve is intended to be used for the same paint material after a waiting period for example while a first coat of the paint material sets or overnight after work is finished or even during a lunch break. In most cases it is necessary to clean the sleeve during these delay periods since otherwise the paint material will set on the sleeve leading to its degradation or complete desctruction.
Up till now no equipment is known which allows the paint roller and sleeve to be simply stored and the user is faced with the necessity for cleaning the paint roller sleeve at all of these delay periods.